


It All Started With A Glance

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira knows, Anal Sex, Exhibitionist Yusuke, First Time Sex, M/M, Make-out in a palace, Mild Piss Fetish, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Voyeur Ryuji, public urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Ryuji loves to watch Yusuke, watch him move, watch everything he does. Then one day in Mementos he discovers that maybe, just maybe, Yusuke is watching him as well and just maybe he can go beyond looking.





	It All Started With A Glance

It all started innocently enough, with Ryuji discovering that he could not keep his eyes off of Yusuke.

 

Though he had known for almost a year that he was bi, this was the first time he'd noticed a boy close to him like this, and Ryuji didn't quite know what to do. So he watched Yusuke.

 

He watched the way the artist moved, watched his ass in his tight black school pants. Watched the way his lithe body moved inside his thief suit.

 

Then one day, in Mementos, everything changed.

 

"Joker, I apologize but I must step aside for a moment." Ryuji's eyes automatically moved to Fox, to the red on his cheeks that his mask did not quite hide, and the way he was shifting from foot to foot.

 

"Skull, go with him. We have cleared most of this floor of shadows but even so no one goes off alone. Understood?"

 

"Yes." Fox hurried off to a secluded corner with Skull a few steps behind him.

 

"Drank too much coffee before we left?" Skull let his eyes scan the area he could see; nothing. Not a single sign of any Shadows.

 

"Yes." The sound of a zipper had Skull turning back towards Fox as... holy shit!

 

"You have to unzip the whole thing?" Shit now he was going to know that Skull was watching him.

 

"Unfortunately yes." His eyes met Ryuji's for a second then his hands tugged the zipper down another inch, Ryuji watching as Yusuke's body was revealed a little at a time.

 

His suit gaped open enough for Ryuji to see his nipples, dark buds against creamy pale skin. Yusuke was slim enough that his ribs were just visible through his skin.

 

Yusuke said nothing as he allowed Ryuji to look. However, he hesitated just before the grand reveal. "Skull, you are supposed to be watching for Shadows, not watching me."

 

Ryuji's cheeks flamed red as he quickly turned his back on Fox, his eyes looking everywhere yet seeing nothing. Fox knew, shit. Was he going to tell the others that he likes dudes?

 

The sound of water splashing against the wall behind him almost made him turn back. Almost. At the last second he mustered the last of his self control and kept his back turned.

 

"I'm all done. You uh... you can look now."

 

"Zip up. Look I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Skull adjusted his partial hard on in his pants; if he looked at Fox with the whole suit open there would be no hiding his reaction.

 

The sound of the zipper being pulled back up filled his ears. "There."

 

Only then did Ryuji turn back to Yusuke. "We should get back."

 

Fox gave him an odd, searching look before nodding. "Lets."

 

 

 

 

"Again?" It was less than a week later, and they were in Mementos once more.

 

This time, however, Yusuke had come straight to Ryuji. He didn't seem quite as desperate as he had last time.

 

"Go. This floor is secure." Joker gave Ryuji a questioning look, but he let his friends go off alone.

 

This time Yusuke unzipped his whole suit before Ryuji could look away. "What do you think?"

 

Ryuji swallowed hard. Yusuke was big, bigger than he had expected, and his own cock twitched hard at the sight.

 

"It's... nice. Wait, no underwear? You go commando under there?"

 

"I find underwear painfully confining so I rarely wear any. Do you want to touch?" Yusuke's tone was mild.

 

"Fox, the hell? I don't go for guys." The lie fell flat as Fox eyed the bulge in Skull's pants. Then the first part of what Yusuke had said registered in his mind and he swallowed hard.

 

"Do you?"

 

"No, I... I just like watching you. I don't know why, but I do." He turned away. "Just do what you have to do."

 

That sound of water hitting stone again, but briefer this time. "Hey, you could have held that!"

 

"But then I wouldn't have been able to show you... myself."

 

"Shit!"

 

"Go ahead I'll keep watch." Yusuke zipped himself up, turning half away so that he could keep one eye out for Shadows and one on Ryuji as he jerked off.

 

 

 

 

"Watch out for traps!" Joker admonished as they narrowly avoided being impaled.

 

Futaba's palace was proving to be brutal; a pyramid in the middle of the desert full of traps and pitfalls.

 

This was their second trip to the Palace, and this time Ryuji had brought a water bottle with him. Only it was having an unexpected side effect.

 

"Skull?"

 

"I'm fine Fox." Whatever it was that was happening between them needed to be kept to Mementos. This new Palace was proving to be more dangerous than any of the others.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Skull, go. We need everyone at full strength. That area is secure and safe." Joker pointed, a knowing smile tugging his lips up. "Fox, go with him."

 

"Come on."

 

Ryuji blushed softly as he followed Yusuke. "You uh... we shouldn't...!" He broke off as his mask was suddenly pushed up and a hot mouth was pressed against his own. "Yu- Fox! What the hell?"

 

"You want to do more than just look at me." Yusuke kissed him again.

 

"We can't not here! We only have a few minutes before Joker will come looking for us."

 

Yusuke's hand unzipped him. "Then we can multitask."

 

Woah, so this was what it felt like to have someone else's hand on him, even if it was embarrassing to have Yusuke hold him and direct his stream.

 

"You really did need to go."

 

"Yeah." He watched the sand grow wet and start to foam. "Come over to my place tonight; my mom is working night-shift. She wont be home until seven am."

 

Yusuke nodded as he released Ryuji and pulled him close for another kiss. "Have you ever been with a boy before?"

 

"No. Hell, I've never been with a girl either. Have you?"

 

Yusuke shook his head no.

 

"So this will be a first for both of us."

 

"Ry- Skull, do you want to... I mean...?" Yusuke swallowed and moved Ryuji's hand to his ass. "Put it in?"

 

"What? I uh... I haven't thought about it. Do you want me to?" Ryuji unzipped a couple inches of Yusuke's suit until he could nip at his neck.

 

"S-Skull?"

 

"Hmm?" Ryuji nipped and sucked at Yusuke until his lover was melting in his arms and a good sized hickey had formed. "Now everyone will know that you're taken."

 

"Or just a slut." He let Ryuji pull away and zip up. "You can do anything you want to do to me tonight."

 

"You sure?"

 

Yusuke nodded as he zipped back up, hiding the hickey.

 

"What took so long?" Ann raised an eyebrow at them.

 

“Skull was shy." Yusuke somehow managed to lie with a straight face.

 

"Ryuji? Shy?" She shot Skull a look of complete surprise.

 

"Yeah well it can happen!" Laughing, they resumed their exploration.

 

 

 

“Come on in. It may not be much but this is home for me.” The apartment was small, the kitchen was along the back of the main area with the bathroom just off of the entrance and two small bedrooms along the right side of the unit.

 

“Which room is yours?” Now that he was here, Yusuke was starting to feel nervous.

 

“Hey, you okay? We can just... I dunno make out or something today. We don't have to go all the way if you're not ready.”

 

“I'm fine.” Yusuke toed his shoes off. “I've just never been invited to another persons house before.”

 

“For sex?”

 

“At all.”

 

“What?” Ryuji turned around and looked at Yusuke. “Are you serious?”

 

“Yes. I have had a few acquaintances before that I would play with at school however none of them ever invited me over nor was I permitted to invite them to Maderame's shack.”

 

“I'm sorry. Man, the more I learn about Maderame, the shittier your childhood seems.”

 

"None of that was your fault, Ryuji."

 

"I know that, but... it's not fair, ya know?"

 

"Ryuji." Yusuke stepped closer. "I have you now."

 

It took Ryuji a few moments to realize that Yusuke meant him as an individual and not the Phantom Thieves as a whole. "Yeah. You have me." Ryuji checked to see if he had removed his shoes yet; he had and so had Yusuke. Of course they had, his brain was just turning to mush from the knowledge that he was minutes away from having sex.

 

"This way." He led Yusuke to the far bedroom before hesitating. "Do you wanna shower first?"

 

"No. I will wait until after, no point wasting water by taken an excessive number of showers."

 

"Yeah, okay." Ryuji felt suddenly self conscious and ducked into the bathroom to reapply his deodorant after quickly washing up at the sink.

 

He returned to his bedroom to find a fully naked Yusuke Kitagawa lying on his bed. "If only you could see yourself the way you look to me."

 

"Oh? I look sexy?"

 

Ryuji could only make a sound of agreement as he nodded, his hands fumbling with his belt. "Oh wait, I ain't got any condoms, think we'll need some?"

 

Yusuke shook his head no. Part of him knew that not using one was foolish, even though he was as male as Ryuji was, but he was too impatient to wait.

 

Ryuji also knew that he really should run to the store to get a box, but that thought slid out of his mind as Yusuke began touching himself.

 

One hand pinched beaded nipples while the other slipped south to stroke the half hard length between endlessly long legs.

 

If Ryuji had thought that Yusuke was hung while soft, it was nothing compared to Yusuke fully hard.

 

"How did you get one that big?"

 

"Good genetics?" Yusuke shrugged. "You're not exactly small yourself."

 

"Heh, no I guess I'm not." Ryuji finally got his pants open before ripping his shirt off and shoving his pants down, crawling into bed next to Yusuke wearing only socks.

 

He didn't touch Yusuke though; he just settled down next to him stroking himself.

 

"You really like watching me." Yusuke chuckled, his voice deep with arousal.

 

"Yeah. I do." Yusuke resumed his masturbation, stroking himself slow and steady, just teasing himself. Small sounds panted out of him between parted lips as Yusuke's eyes half closed.

 

"Oh God you look so sexy like that. So hot." Ryuji's hands fumbled with his discarded pants until he found his phone, snapping a few quick pics of Yusuke before tossing the phone aside again.

 

Using both hands now he sped his pace. "Mm... come for me babe."

 

Yusuke's eyes slid open just long enough for him to nod the Yusuke moved, shifting until he could give Ryuji a front-row view of his ass as he slid a finger inside himself.

 

"Oh God! Yeah like that babe!" His hand sped further as Yusuke added a second finger, not just fucking himself but stretching him out as well.

 

It was too much for Ryuji; two last strokes and he was spraying Yusuke with his seed.

 

Somehow Yusuke managed to hold back until Ryuji was done before releasing his own load all over his own stomach.

 

Ryuji gave him no time to recover however, as he grabbed his lube and squirted a liberal amount straight into Yusuke's quivering hole. Then his fingers plunged in, and oh God he was finger Yusuke!

 

Yusuke's volume increased and it hit Ryuji that he must have really held back inside the palace. "Don't hold back I want to hear your beautiful voice."

 

Yusuke's only reply was a small scream as Ryuji found his prostate.

 

"There? Yeah you like being rubbed there." Streams of precum shot out across the tense planes of Yusuke's stomach. "Ready?"

 

"Do it!"

 

Ryuji pulled his fingers out with a wet pop, and gripped Yusuke's hips hard enough to bruise. Lining himself up, he pushed his hips forward and...

 

He was fucking inside Yusuke Kitagawa!

 

"Fuck, Fox you're really tight." His initial pace was slow, allowing Yusuke to adjust and relax around him.

 

"Kiss me." Yusuke's arms locked around his neck and pulled him down.

 

Their lips met, hot and wet. Tongues duelled as Ryuji pistoned his hips faster. Hands finally explored each other without hesitation. Time slowed, then seemed to stop as the world narrowed down to just them.

 

"I never, _never_ thought that you would want me."

 

"Why wouldn't I?" Yusuke sounded confused.

 

"You're gorgeous, Yusuke. You could have anyone you wanted, male or female. I'm not much to look at, and not that smart either. Why me?"

 

"Yes, I could have anyone, but Ryuji no one else has ever looked at me the way you do. Like I matter, like I could be their everything if I just give it a chance. And Ryu, you are hot. Don't be so harsh on yourself."

 

Ryuji's pace stuttered. "Hot? Me?"

 

"Yes. You." Yusuke's lips were on his again, slow and tender. "Besides, I love being watched."

 

Those five little words, spoken with a pure innocence that only Yusuke could manage while being fucked up the ass, pushed Ryuji over the edge. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over him as his cock pulse and released spurt after spurt of seed.

 

Yusuke felt the sudden warmth flood him, tightening around Ryuji, his nails scrapping down a broad back hard enough to mark the unblemished skin. His seed painted Ryuji's pale skin.

 

They lay tangled together, just relearning how to breathe, for a long moment.

 

"Ugh... I feel gross now." Ryuji pulled out of Yusuke, grinning as he saw his release seep out of the tight pucker.

 

"Would you like to shower together?"

 

"I thought you'd never ask."

 

 


End file.
